National security and United States laws attempt to control what enters our borders. This holds true with shipping docks located in various ports about the country. Current procedures are time consuming and ineffective. A large portion of the ineffectiveness of current inspections is the time involved in the inspections themselves. Currently used X-ray procedures only allow about 1% of all containers to be x-rayed. This procedure is therefore largely ineffective. What is needed is a means for x-raying containers which does not slow cargo unloading or place undo burden on time schedules or personnel. The present apparatus provides the solution to these problems.